Evolve: Hunter In Trouble!
by RPMaestro
Summary: Eanon had one job and that is to take care on an exotic monster from Shear. And he fucked it up. Literally. Trouble series are mostly one shots depicting gentle/vanilla femdom between (non)human girls and human guys with happy ending. Contains Lemon(duh)


Men has always been a restless species. Always curious. Always wondering what is over the horizon. That is something that evolution will never be able to wash away. But when Earth was wholly discovered, men took to the stars to fulfill their boundless curiosity.

It has brought them to the planet Shear, a distant planet located in the Far Arm of the galaxy. Prospectus people began signing up and settle there in search for a new beginning away from mother Earth.

Shear was a peculiar planet. The ecosystem there had the predicted template. Numerous herbivores grazing the flora while carnivorous creatures would consume them to keep the population in check. Though Shear's ecosystem comes with a quirk. The creatures there possess the ability to evolve and improve themselves with each consumption. There is a real potential that leaf eaters today becomes predator killers tomorrow, throwing off the ecosystem completely.

But regardless of the uniqueness the more immediate threat was the dangerous situation of the ecosystem to the human populations there. Contracts were put out everywhere to gather experts: people who lived their lives hunting monsters or similar things.

"Hey! Be careful with that, Eanon!" The scientist protested.

"Relax, Maestro! This baby wouldn't break even if you throw a grenade on it." Eanon knocks on the egg. "I mind as well make an armour out of the egg shell. How the fuck they even break out from it?"

"That is what we are going to study! You hunters don't know the significance of this find!" Maestro replied.

"Oh but I do." Eanon makes a gesture of counting invisible money. "25 million credits for a live specimen. Thank you very much."

"I'm talking about the content in this egg!" Lead scientist Maestro adjusts his specs. He was peeved at the ignorance of this brute. "The vast knowledge that we can learn from it whom have evolved to utilise the power of-

Suddenly the egg was shaking. Then the first piece of the shell breaks off.

"Stand back, doc!" Eanon whips out his weapon and aims at the egg but Maestro push it away. "No, you fool! You'll destroy science!"

"Fuck the science, old man! You're about to get eat-" The egg broke apart. A slithery figure fell out along with the splatter of orange liquid. With weak mantis scythes it tries to upright itself. "Oh shit!" Eanon tries to take aim but Maestro, in his maddening need to preserve the specimen just wouldn't let him kill the damn thing. "Gimme my gun!" Eanon pushes the scientist away and revs his gattling gun. At the same time the monster tries to float on the air and fell upon Eanon.

"Ooofff!" Even for a newborn, the sheer weight of the infant Wraith took the breath out of the hunter and disorient him. The Wraith rears up on top of him. Seemingly stared down at him with her eyeless head. The mandibles in her mouth moved around making clicking noises. In Eanon's eyes, he is in a dangerous position now. No sudden movements, he thought to himself. His hands slowly moves to his gatling gun. Then after a while, the Wraith yawns aloud. Then it snuggles to get comfortable and lays on top of him. Resting and perhaps… Sleeping?

"What the fuck?" Eanon watched this bizarre thing happen.

"Interesting. The Wraith didn't register the humans as prey?" Maestro adjusts his glasses as he takes notes.

"Crikey…" Eanon said. And just like that, the hunter becomes the unwilling partner in raising a Wraith. The Wraith was just about Eanon's size when she hatched. In mere weeks she had grown about 10 feet tall if one discount her serpentine legs. She was a voracious eater but wholly domesticated due to the human's care to feed and wash her. That was Eanon's job as he turned from hunter to caretaker. His pay decreased significantly but at least it was a stable and safe income, a welcoming change for the man. Overtime, Eanon had open up to the Wraith. He had his fair share encounter with Wraiths in Shear and they are a violent creature. The Wraith under his care was wholly domesticated. She was nearly as docile as a dolphin and just as smart.

Maestro theorize that as a creature possessing psychic powers, she was able to learn through the neuron signals firing from the human brain. A crude mind reading. It was more to discerning another creature's scribble or in this case, the picture conjured in the mind and the emotions that followed it. Wraith might not be able to understand human language yet but she was doing well in imitating certain actions done by Eanon. His shining achievement was getting the Wraith to waltz with him! But soon, Eanon will witness his pet's creative intelligence.

One day when Eanon was caring for her, he realized just how much she has matured. She was lethal with her powerful claws and scythes. At any given time she could do a lot of damage with her psychic powers. Her mouth that is filled with razor sharp teeth could tear any flesh apart with ease.

But her figure. Man, that is some mesmerizing waist. Her skin was smooth all in the right places. And when she purrs when he strokes at her eyeless head, she would come close to him and press her soft body on him. It never failed to make his skin crawl. One time he was tempted to touch her like a human does. He gets distracted whenever the Wraith sways her hips as she sashayed here and there. The more he looked, the more his imagination flew.

Suddenly the Wraith turns around and cocks her head sideways, a reaction she does when she is confused. A moment later, she approaches him. "Huh? Is there something you-" The Wraith licks his face with her twin tongue. "Gaah! What are you-" She opens her mouth and both of her tongues sensually lashes out and licks him all over. "Wraith! Stop this at once!" But she didn't. Her scythe wraps around his back. Then her clawed hands grip tightly on his wrist and continued licking him. Warm liquid coats the rough face of the hunter cum Wraith caretaker. He tried to back away but he couldn't break from her grip. Not that he needed to because after a minute she lets him go.

He fell to the ground. "Gaah! What was that all about?" He looks confused. Wraith glides down towards him. Her head glowed slightly. Her throat lets out a sound similar to a sigh and a soft hiss. A clear sign that she was using her powers. The closer she gets to him, the more lethargic he feels. Or more accurately, the more relaxed he feels. His uncertainty, confusion, fear… All that negative energy in his 10 gallon head just melted away. And his body becomes more sensitive. He can make out the minute contour of the grass that touches his hand. The differing force of the wind from the ventilation blowing on his face. His sight enters into hyperreality. Every blurred detail of his surroundings becomes sharper and clearer than before.

The Wraith takes one clawed hand and ever so gently caresses the tip on his neck. Due to her powers, even the slight touch has the potency to make his skin crawl. Gently the Wraith cuts away the first button… then the second button… "No!" Eanon pushes her off. It nearly took all his strength, mentally and physically to quickly jumps to his feet and makes it for the door when he bump into something. A slight bump make his nerves fired and his body tingles. He looks up.

It was her. The Wraith. "But how…?" Suddenly he felt something pushed him from behind, forcing him to press his body to the Wraith in front. He looked behind. "You…" It was another Wraith. There were two of them now, sandwiching in in between.

Both the Wraiths were licking him. Despite their lethality, they were very gentle with him. The Wraith in the front takes his hand and cups the bulge on her chest. They were soft like dough albeit without nipples. He has always been a breast guy. Did they pluck that fetish out from his head?

The Wraith behind him was gently tearing his clothes apart. Not a string of thread covering his top. His sensitive back was pressed by warm alien flesh. He can feel the quiet thump of her triple hearts. The Wraith turns his head to his shoulder. Her mouth opens, revealing a set of sharp teeth. But he wasn't cowed by them. On the contrary, he was drawn by how clean and perfect they are. One of her twin tongue jutted out. One probed and nudged at his lips. He mustered a semblance of resistance by keeping his mouth closed. This is the Wraith's power, coaxing him to compliance. He must resist it. In a few minutes, the lab boys will discover his peril and send in reinforcements to sedate the creature.

Slowly the Wraith in front of him fizzed out of reality. So that's what it is. It was just an illusion. A very real one. But it was just a fleeting thought. The Wraith turns the human in peril around and hugs him tight. As best as her physiology was able, she mimicked the act of kissing a human. The act was a bit clumsy and awkward. But somehow Eanon thought it adorable. In an instant he banishes the thought. He mustn't surrender to her psychic influence! The Wraith presses her body onto his, and the ugly thought returned to him like the devil's whisper. His body is still sensitive and the effect wasn't helping him at all. Smooth, warm leathery skin rubs against his hairless skin makes his skin crawl and electric coursing his entire being, sapping away… No, more accurately compelling his muscles to relax. She wraps her strong arms around him and kisses him more. After some time, she got bored with it. With her monstrous strength, she easily lifted him high up like he was a toddler. Her scythes make short work of his pants, leaving him very naked. She elegantly pushed his legs apart with the blunt side of her scythe, revealing his unprotected manhood. A measure of clarity returns to Eanon as he realizes what she was about to do.

But soon pleasure fogs his mind when the Wraith starts to lick him. Multiple tongue coils and strokes his cock. Eanon's mouth fell open. His body shivers. His thighs quiver at the sensation of the monster fellating him. She was pleasuring him all in the right places. All in the right strength and speed. Her snake tongue coils around stroking him. She was pushing all the right button. It was possible for her as she can sense Eanon's pleasure emanating from him. He couldn't stop her. "Oh… Ah… Baby please… Don't stop…" He didn't want her to stop anyways. Whether she can understand him was the moot point, but she sucks him harder. "Gaaah!" The pleasure was too much for him to take and he spurts his seed right into her mouth to which she eagerly accepts. More warm liquid stains his manhood as she swallows his labor. At that moment he feels his balls was fast building up another load. This was not possible. It shouldn't be possible. He grips her head tight as she continues to suck at him. Finally he shot his second load, right after his first. Twin climax and his pleasure jumps higher when it should have subside. He can do nothing but to helplessly hold on. When he was finally empty, true clarity graced him again, and at the horror of what he just done.

He just had sex with an alien. The thought was so wrong, so illogical. But it felt so right. He struggles to get himself off from the Wraith. Taken off guard from her trance she lost her grip of him, and he fell 10 feet on his naked ass. He yelp in pain, but more was to come. The Wraith gets low wraps her hands around the back of his chest. With her scythes as support she lifts the both of them up. Her serpentine legs coils around his and lifts them up.

He looked like he was lying on a live hammock. The Wraith rocks her hips back and forth on his naked waist. Her sex was rubbing against his hardened length. Clear in his head now even with her psychic influence, he struggles to break free. It was all a useless effort. The female monster before him was too strong. The longer she rubs him, the better he feels.

Her as well. Her vagina was getting wet as she continues to rub him. "No, no. Please! You can't do this! We're not the same species. We're not even come from the same planet!" He knows she can understand him. And he knows the Wraith ignores his words. He can feel it on every pore of his skin. The Wraith's lust was radiating out like an invisible wall. It quickly fills his sated soul with fresh desires to fuck once more. At this moment, he kind of wished that he never took the job at Shear. Even if the lab boys were to barge in here, this scandal would ruin his reputation as a hunter, mediocre he might be. "No, please! We can't-

She slips him deeply into her in one swift movement.

"Aaahhh…." Once again his jaw drops. His little thing in her kept twitching in excitement, that stupid little traitor. Wraith raises her head to the ceiling and lets out a long unearthly sigh. He can feel her psyche blasting out a wave of lust. Once again his reason melts back to the warm syrupy sensation of this alien pleasure. She begins to rock her hips forward and backward repeatedly. His hard flesh was moving around, churning her inside. Her sex reacted favorably, secreting more warm natural lubricants to help ease him into her deepest part. She switched from back and forth to swaying her hips sideways. All by reacting to whatever requests she can decipher from his thoughts. Her pleasure radiates into his mind, then his to hers. This constant feedback of their shared lust slowly snowballs to greater heights fast.

The Wraith rides on top of him faster and harder. Her purr becomes a growl. "Nggh…" Eanon can deny until the cow comes home but his balls were brewing another larger load of cum. Near at the height, she drops him on the soft ground and continues to pound him. He can feel her immense weight slamming desperately.

The she-monster had all the power here. He was helpless.

Her growl becomes somewhat of a whimper, growing ever more desperate with each thrust. Her eyeless head slowly glows brighter with psychic powers. His cries mirrored her desperation growing in strength as they reach the peak together. "Nn! Nnn! Nnhh! Nhaa! Nngaahhh!"

At the same time the Wraith shriek at her climax. The terrarium was suddenly becomes bright pink. The well of psychic lust exploded like a bomb, the force flattening the flora all around the terrarium and cracked the tough glass. Her body trembles. Her vaginal walls quiver as spunk after blissful spunk of Eanon's labour was shot into her. Alarms were blaring in response to the containment breach but it was ignored by both.

Wholly weakened, she lays on her side. Satisfied. She lets go of him. Her serpentine legs uncoils. He was slowly laid on the dirt floor, recovering from the aftermath. It was intense. It was out of this world. After something like that, a normal intimacy just will not do for Eanon. It should be.

But this isn't those times.

Eanon instantly got up and used her lapse in her fatigue as a chance to bolt to the door. The Wraith called out and something registered as surprise touched his mind. Scientist Maestro rushed in just in time to run into the very naked Eanon making his exit.

Eanon was done with Shear. He is determined that what happened there will stay there. He quickly go through the procedure of terminating his contract to operate there. The Commander in charge would only approve of the papers only after he helps with one last job: The evacuation of the human populace of Shear. Apparently while he was playing caretaker up in the ship, Shear's ecosystem came down hard on them. Staying there isn't viable anymore so evacuation is in order. Fortunately for him he was on minor security detail while the rest of the hunters bear the brunt of the monster's assault.

After the whole ordeal, the ship was bound for Earth. All the while he can hear the Wraith's shriek in the distant. Hushed tones were passed in the mess hall telling that they actually captured a prominent Shear specimen. That is old news for Eanon. The new news was that the creature was very violent and agitated in her cell. Hunters after hunters were sent in to sedate the creature to no avail. Killing it wasn't an option under the orders of lead scientist Maestro. For a moment, just a moment, Eanon felt sorry for the Wraith. He was his caretaker afterall. In that span of a few weeks she have kind of grown on him. Maybe he could… No, he say to himself and shrug off the sentiment.

Eanon sits down in quarter. After that it is back to the boards for the next paycheck. And adventure. Suddenly his airlock door hissed open. A pair of armed guards escort him out of his quarters. "Hey what's going on here!?" But they urged him to move through the ship, in directions that was very familiar to him.

His horror came true when they escorted him in front of the zoology labs. The door hissed open to show the face of the insufferable lead scientist Maestro and the Commander William Cabot.

"What is happening! Why are you taking me here?" Eanon protested.

"You're here because of our darling." Maestro points that the specimen within the terrarium enclosure. The Wraith lies on the ground looking defeated. "We checked our video surveillance. We know what you did to our specimen."

"Hey, I didn't want it to happen! It came onto me! I feel so dirty after that whole mess!" That last statement was a lie. He wanted to do it with the Wraith again. The desire was like a faraway whisper lulling him slowly to it.

"Ah, yes." Maestro nodded in understanding. "Accidents do happen in science. But the damage is done. After the whole thing, our specimen fell into deep depression. She refused to eat nor interact with us. In a couple of days she will waste away and die in hunger. But not if I can help it." He says with a puffed chest and a straight back. Eanon didn't like that expression a lot. "Therefore, I proposed to the Commander of one more method of rescuing out valuable specimen."

The Wraith cocks her head upwards. Eanon somehow can tell that she noticed him. The monster glided forward until she was plastered to the terrarium glass wall like a little girl admiring and wanting that favourite doll on a toy shop.

"Well would you look at that." Maestro nodded, adjusting his eyeglass in an intellectual manner. "Her mood improved. Significantly."

Her lithe, serpentine body was pressed against the glass. Her waist sways hypnotically left and right with much want. He can feel her desire pressing against his mind. He wasn't sure if she was doing it, but not only the lewd memories of their relationship kept popping in his head but he can recall them perfectly moment by moment like a video playback. The smoothness of her reptilian skin. The wetness of her tongue. The tightness of her pussy. And that mind blowing ejaculation that was the finale of their encounter that felt forever as her ravenous womb squeeze out more.

"Oh ho! Looks like someone's happy to see her!" Maestro exclaimed. He was looking at Eanon but downwards. Eanon followed his gaze. He yelp in surprise and quickly covers the embarrassing boner he has. "This isn't what it looks like! The monster! Her psychic powers!"

"What is most important," Maestro interjected. "Is that her survival depends directly on your, shall we say, involvement." He smiles. "My colleague and I are making many breakthroughs in studying her and we only scratch the surface. Science needs you, Eanon. You will be compensated for your participation. What meager amount that was offered by William here I can easily quintuple it with the research grant."

"Fuck that! I'm not in on this!"

Meastro sighs while shaking his head albeit smiling sly. "I abhor using violence, but in the name of science…" The commander by his side ordered the men to catch Eanon. He struggles with them. Maestro has a somewhat sinister idea. He place his palm on the scanner and opens the terrarium. The commander's men quickly give it a wide berth while screaming obscenity. Wraith glided straight to Eanon. Excited.

"Noooooo!" He quickly reach for the exit but the Wraith caught him in her embrace from behind. After she does that, she slowly glides back to her habitat.

"Help! Somebody help me!" The soldier merely gawk awkwardly at the situation. Commander remained stoic. Maestro smiles, happy as he can be. "Don't worry, Eanon!" He called out as the terrarium door slowly closes. "I'll monitor closely of your progress. I'm sure our girl won't bite you… Hard."

Eanon was taken back to the terrarium, where the Wraith celebrates her reunion with slow, prolonged mating. Most of the time, he was moaning and enjoying her forcing herself on him. A small part of him despaired that he will live his life as a sex toy for this monster and guinea pig for that sick scientist outside forever.

:

:

:

Eanon was uncomfortable. His scheduled meal was in front of him on the table. On the opposite table was the monster. It was bigger than before. It props its elbows on the table while resting its head on her hands.

It was the Wraith. His Wraith.

"P… Please don't stare at me while I eat…" Eanon asked nervously. She responded simple movements and makes purring noises. The action made Eanon blushed. The Wraith's intelligence had hugely grown these past few months. She effectively learned how to communicate with humans now through telepathy, though so far only on Eanon. There's little imagination needed to guess what she said to her mate.

Eanon couldn't help but look at the observation window. With all the modern technology, one way mirror was still not perfect. The observation wing was strictly reserved for scientists but on occasion Hunters sneak or bribe their way into the place and uncovered Eanon's scandalous relationship. Ever since that day, he effectively becomes the laughing stock when he was allowed scheduled release from the terrarium. The issue gotten worse when another Hunter caught him getting violated for every minute Eanon left her side. In video.

Presently a pair of Hunters were present in the observation section, laughing behind the soundproof glass. The Wraith sensed her mate's distress and though without eyes, turned to the source. She floats to take a better look at the pair of scruffy looking mountain man of a Hunter. They were making face at her. Her head glowed brighter a bit and suddenly the first Hunter flew up into the air and hits the ceiling and fell to unconscious to the ground. Eanon was confused. The Hunter was confused. For the second time, the Wraith uses her psychic powers and conjures a fist and shot an uppercut on the man's chin, knocking him out cold as well. This time Eanon saw that and was amazed. With that done, she floats back to her mate and pulls his head close to her chest and patted his head.

[THERE, THERE MY DEAR. THEY WILL NOT BOTHER YOU AGAIN]

Eanon finally was enjoying the closeness. Her girl may be a monster, but she is literally out of this world. And after that umpteenth time getting topped by her and cumming inside her, he actually didn't mind anymore.

"Actually, love… I'm still distressed."

[WHO ELSE DARES TO HARASS YOU?]

"There are several more guys, you see…" He named a few on his hit list. Then he heard that satisfying long sissy cry of pain as lead scientist Maestro was struck on the groin.

Maybe… Having a literal monster girlfriend isn't so bad afterall…

THE END


End file.
